An Endangered Relationship
An Endangered Relationship is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb try to help an endangered bird species but accidentally make Phineas and Isabella get in a fight, so Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford try to get them back togethor. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to trick people into donating him money. Also, Candace and Jeremy try to relax at the beach but Candace wants to bust the boys, so she doesn't know what to do. Summary Phineas and Ferb were eating breakfast when Candace got a call from Jeremy's mom and she told her that she is going to a fundraiser for the Tropical Bluebird at the beach and was wondering if she wanted to go with Jeremy to the beach. Candace said yes almost immediatly. Phineas asked what it was about, and Candace said that Jeremy's Mom was going to a fundraiser for the Tropical Bluebird at the beach and she was gonna go to the beach with her. That gave Phineas and Ferb an idea to help the Tropical Bluebird, so they asked mom if they could go they could go to the beach, too. Linda let them. Phineas pointed out that Perry was missing. Perry went to his lair and Major Monogram told him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was raising money for the Tropical Bluebird. He thought that Doofenshmirtz might be planning on taking advantage of the Tropical Bluebird's low population, by making mutant birds or something. So he sent Agent P off to investigate. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, and Jeremy arrived at the beach with Linda and Jeremy's mom. Jeremy and Candace went to relax, and Phineas, Ferb, and their friends went with Mrs. Johnson to the fundraiser. They found out that there is only two more Tropical Bluebirds in existance and they don't like each other. Phineas and Ferb decide to help by making an attract-inator. They and their friends get to work on it. At Doofenshmirtz's beachside house, Perry arrived. Dr. Doofenshmirtz trapped Perry the Platypus in a birdcage then explained his plan. He was planning on pretending to take donations for the Tropical Bluebird then using the money for his evil plans. And just in case no one saw him, he would get all of the beacher's attention by using his look-at-this-inator. He started the donations. Candace layed at the beach relaxing. A beach ball hit her, and she shooed the players away. Then a pigeon tried landing on her and she shooed that away. Then someone's barbeque started putting smoke in her face, and she decided to move chairs. Jeremy came out with his surfboard and wearing his swimsuit, and hit the waves. Candace decided to watch him, but got hit with a frisbee. She groaned and tried finding a spot on the beach that she could relax and watch Jeremy at. At the fundraiser, Phineas and Ferb finished building the attract-inator. They aimed it at the Tropical Bluebird right when they were about to shoot it, Buford walked in with a hot dog but tripped causing the attract-inator to turn and hit Phineas and Isabella. Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford walk over to see if they are okay, and Phineas says he is. Isabella says she is feeling "even better". Phineas argues that he feels the most better, and they start fighting. Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford realize that since they are already attracted to each other the -inator just made them fight. They were about to use the reverse on the -inator when Baljeet leaned on it and it exploded. Over at Doofenshmirtz's hut, Doofenshmirtz only got around $3 so far. He decided to use the look-at-this-inator, but acidentally hit Candace, who just found a relaxing spot. He tries to hit his own building, but the machine only works at long distances. He decides to go to the other side of the beach to fire it. When he is gone, Perry escapes out of his bird cage by having his friend, Agent P (Penny the Parrot) to get him out of the cage. He went after Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Baljeet, Buford, and Ferb were trying to get Isabella and Phineas to talk to each other, but Phineas said Isabella was too "girly" and Isabella said that Phineas was too "optimistic". Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet went to Candace and Jeremy to see if they could help. Candace didn't want to, but Jeremy did, so like usual, Candace went with him. They tried to get them to at least talk, but they didn't budge. Then Jeremy had an idea. Dr. Doofenshmirtz made it to the other side of the beach, and was about to hit his hut when Perry jumped in and punched him in the face. Doofenshmirtz tried hitting him back but tripped on the look-at-this-inator and turned it to himself. Perry slapped him and his pants fell down, then the look-at-this-inator hit him and everyone looked at him in his underpants. They all laughed and Dr. Doofenshmirtz angrily tried attack Perry. Perry kept fighting him. He swung Doofenshmirtz around and he hit his hut causing it to fall down. Meanwhile, Ferb built a small hut that is dark so Phineas and Isabella can talk to each other without knowing it's each other. They gave Phineas and Isabella "voice disguisers" so their voices are different and they couldn't recognize each other. Then they started talking to each other and getting along. They tried doing this while Ferb was rebuilding the attract-inator. Isabella and Phineas got more and more along inside the hut. Then, when they finally declared friendship, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, and Jeremy turned the lights on. Phineas and Isabella realized it was each other, and decided to be friends agaian. Ferb finished the attract-inator, but didn't need to use it since they were friends again. Then Phineas and Isabella had an idea. Then the dark is show, and many bird squacks are heard. Then, the lights are turned on and the two final Tropical Bluebirds are kissing. Ferb then comments on "true love cannot be caused by a machine." Everyone else agrees. Then Baljeet leans on the attract-inator again, which causes it to explode again, sending a light beam out. Over at Doofenshmirtz's hut's remains, Doofenshmirtz was yelling angrily at Perry. Then the attract-inator's beam hit him and he hugged Perry and shouted "We're the best friends ever! BFFs! Woohoo! Let's go the mall!" Perry looked awkwardly at Doofenshmirtz. Then the episode ends. Songs None Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Mrs. Johnson *Mom *Major Monogram *Isabella *Baljeet *Buford *Jeremy *Information Man *Tropical Bluebirds *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Beach People *Penny the Parrot Memorable Quotes Major Monogram: '''Hello Agent P. Today Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at the beach, once again. He's been seen trying to raise money to save the Tropical Bluebird. We have two ideas about what can be happening. Either: yay, Heinz finally is nice! Or... he can be trying to make a super-huge mutation of the tropical bluebird out of the few that are left to take over the Tri-State Area. We think it is.... we don't know. So go investigate, Agent P! ''Candace: (lays down) Nice relaxation. (gets hit by beach ball) Hey, go away, kids! I'm trying' to tan here! (ball players walk away and a pigeon lands on here) Hey, off stupid bird! Shoo! (pigeon flies away. then gets hit by frisbee) AAH! Is there ANYWAY to relax anymore?! ''Jeremy: Hey Candace. I just got my swimsuit on and I'm gonna go hit the waves.'' ''Candace: Okay. I'll watch you! (tries to watch him but gets smoke flies to her and she coughs) Ugh! (walks away) Is there ANWAY to NOT get hit or affected by anything at this coastside nightmare?!?!?'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Just in case they don't notice me though, I have my look-at-this-inator! It's also good for embarrassing people, so if the pants are one the ground, the eyes can be on the person! Haha! Hahaha! (starts laughing meniacally) Woah. I just noticed I often laugh more on the not as evil schemes. Hm... that's just how I rule.'' ''Phineas: I'm not talking to that girly pink unicorn girl.'' ''Isabella: And I'm not talking to that goody-two-shoes optimist.'' ''Buford: Oh no, this is horrible!'' ''Baljeet: I know! They hate each other now!'' ''Buford: No! My hot dog has a bunch of sand in it! Eh, that won't stop me. (eats it)'' ''Baljeet: It looks like since they already are attracted to each other, all they have to do is just shoot them with the attract-inator again. (leans on attract-inator causing to explode) Nevermind.'' ''Buford: To bad love is blind. Cause if it wasn't we could see it and put it back in Isabella and Phineas.'' ''Jeremy: Wait, that gives me an idea!'' ''Buford: Phineas, we found this test preview for a voice changer product being made... and we um... (looks at arm) and you can test it! ''Phineas: Okay! What do I have to do?'' ''Buford: Just um... (looks at arm more) talk with someone blindly and see if you don't recognize her. Or him. Or- whatever.'' ''Baljeet: Isabella, want to do a test on a voice changer device being made?'' ''Isabella: Sure! As long as it isn't made by Phineas.'' ''Baljeet: No it's not! By Ferb.'' ''Isabella: What?'' ''Baljeet: Nothing...'' ''Isabella: (in dark hut with Phineas (though she didn't know)) So um... what do you like?'' ''Phineas: Building... doing cool things like mountain climbing...'' ''Isabella: Me to! I'm a fireside girl!'' ''Phineas: Do you like thrills and stuff?'' ''Isabella: Yeah!'' ''Phineas: Wow! We should be friends!'' Running Gags I Know What We're Going To Do Today ''Phineas: (at fundraiser) Let's look for some information on the Tropical Bluebird!'' ''Buford: I found something on this pedastol!'' ''Baljeet: Buford, it's just a sign saying "Press This Button"'' ''Isabella: Well why don't we press it then? (presses it)'' ''Information Man: The Tropical Bluebird used to be a very common bird, but infighting in between the species caused them not to want to mate, and leading their population to shrink heavily. Now, only two are left: one male and one female. They are here as we speak, and we are trying to find a way to get them to like each other with the money we recieve. Now can I go have some hot dogs or something- wait, it's still on! '' ''Phineas: They don't like each other? Ferb, I know what we are going to do today!'' Where's Perry ''Phineas: Yes! We're going to the beach! Perry will be happy! He is semi-aquatic. But, where is Perry?'' Whatcha Doin' ''Isabella: (lights turn on in hut) Phineas? Whatcha doin' here?!?!'' Doofenshmirtz Jungle Doofenshmirtz Tropical Beach Hut! Curse You Perry the Platypus ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus, you ruined my beach hut! All I have to say is: curse you. (gets hit by attract-inator) What I meant was GOOD FOR YOU! We are BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! BFFs! BFFs! (hugs Perry) Let's go to the mall!!!'' ''Perry: (looks at him awkwardly) ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus. Now time to tell you my plan. I shall take donations that are supposed to go the Tropical Bluebird, and give them to my cause of evil! Yeah! One of my evilest plans yet! And nobody will defeat me! (walks out doing behold sign, but gets pooped on by a pigeon) Except for that pigeon. CURSE YOU PIGEON THE PIGEONAPUS! Oh There You Are Perry None Aren't You A Little Young ''Mr.s Johnson: Aren't you guys a little young to have saved an endangered species?'' ''Phineas: Yes, yes we are are. Ferb's Line ''Phineas: The Tropical Bluebird species is saved, and without any mechanical help.'' ''Ferb: Well, true love cannot be caused by a machine. It can only be caused by pure admiration of the two people.'' ''Phineas: ''' Yes... yes it is! Continuity * This is the fifth beach-themed episode. (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, Voyage to the Bottom of Buford, The Lake Nose Monster, Atlantis) * "Love is blind" again. (Split Personality) Alusions * The Tropical Bluebirds not getting along is similar to how Blu and Jewel fight in "Rio". Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phinabella Story Category:Mochlum's Articles Category:Phineas and Ferb